The Son in The Story
by KenzieGrace
Summary: Parker is back from the military for a month. Christine is struggling at a university. Bones and Booth face the troubles of raising a teenage son, Grayson. Family Fluff


**A/N This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy! Reviews would be great. I love constructive criticism. Will continue if there is enough interest. Just let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones as I am not Fox nor am I Hart Hanson. Sorry if you confused me for either. **

"Grayson Jordan Booth. I need you in you room immediately!" The fourteen year old shuffled through the open doorway and looked at the view before him. His video games along with clothing, empty dishes, and books covered the floor. He glanced at his mom.

"I thought I told you that your room needed attention before I left for the lab this morning." Dr. Temperance Brennan eyed her son suspiciously. "Your sister is coming back from the university for the weekend and I need your room to be exceptionally clean."

Grayson stared at her, a biting comeback on the tip of his tongue. However, it was interrupted by the sound of his father entering from outside.

"Bones! I'm home! How was your day?" Brennan practically skipped down the steps. She greeted her husband with a kiss.

"It was alright. No new cases so I was just finishing up paperwork from the excavation that Dr. Edison led." She glanced upstairs and added a mumbled "YOUR son, however, is not cooperating. I asked him to finish his room this morning and it wasn't done when I got back from the lab."

Grayson had assumed his parents went to the living room. He stumbled down the steps clumsily and ran right into his father. He had been too busy on his iPhone to notice that they were still at the bottom of the steps.

The special agent grasped his sons shoulders. "Woah! Watch where you're going Gray. So, I hear you haven't been listening to your mother today?"

Grayson took a sharp breath and began to explain, "I don't see why my room needs to be cleaned I mean it's not like Christine is going to be staying in my room. Nor do have we ever eat supper up there." Grayson looked pleadingly into his dad's eyes. He was hoping for a small ray of mercy.

The special agent observed his son. Brown wavy hair. Electric blue eyes. Structured jaw line. Muscular build. Unlike his oldest son Parker, Grayson had shown no interest in the military or science, but had become extremely interested in sports. "No," Booth started cautiously,"but your brother is not going to want to sleep on the couch."

"Parker's coming back this weekend? That's great!" Grayson was overjoyed at the thought of spending some time with his half-brother. The 14 year old had been waiting to see his 29 year old brother for months. His older brother had been gone for what seemed like forever due to a tour in Iraq. Both Christine and Parker were coming home.

Brennan looked at her youngest, and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist as he looked lovingly into her eyes and stole another kiss. The youngest Booth faked a groan and quickly hopped up the steps.

"Now, where were we?" Seeley asked, chuckling at his youngest sons actions.

"I believe we were supposed to be going to pick our older two at the airport." Booth smiled at her use of 'our'. She had claimed Parker as her own even before they were together.

"Let's be on our way then," He paused before turning to yell up the stairs, "Grayson Jordan, your room better be done by the time we get back home." He grabbed his keys off the entry way stand. Brennan quietly slipped her hand into his as the walked out the steps to the black SUV parked outside.

* * *

Grayson Booth looked at the mess in front of him and sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to finish cleaning in the hour his parents were gone. Nonetheless, he began to tackle the mess.

* * *

Brennan and Booth had been sitting in the terminal for over 45 minutes. Christine's flight was running behind and Parker's flight had just landed. Booth had started to nod off just as Bones spotted Parker.

"Parker! You're back! I'm so glad to see you." She jumped up from the bench she had been sitting on and engulfed her step-son in a huge hug. Booth realized the commotion and was wide awake as he jumped up to see his oldest son.

"Hey dad, Bones, its good to see some familiar faces." Booth noted that his son had lost some weight and was sporting a military standard hair cut. He was filled with joy to finally be back with his son. Parker continued, "where's Christine?"

"Her flight is running late due to some storms close to Pennsylvania." Bones answered.

Parker looked at his step-mom skeptically, "I think her flight just landed." Parker spotted his little sister and quickly dropped his bags to run and meet her. He stopped and gave her a hug as she struggled with her bags.

"Hey! It's good to see you too Parker, but I really need to get these bags out of the crowd's way."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm glad you're home." The oldest mumbled as he grabbed her suitcase and helped her push through the crowd to their parents.

"Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you! How's Gray? Where is he by the way? I picked him up something when I stopped in Philadelphia." She pulled an orange, navy, and white hockey jersey out of her bag. "I know they aren't doing so well this season but I figured this might cheer him up a bit."

"It's perfect Christine. He will love it. He's at home cleaning his room. I hope." Booth picked up her suitcase as Parker grabbed his stuff and they began to walk towards the exit. They made their way to the SUV, loaded the suitcases in the back, and were back on the road home.

* * *

Grayson observed the progress he had made. The clothing was put away, correctly. His shoes were picked up. The only thing left were the dishes that surrounded his TV. The sound of the SUV pulling into the driveway made his heart start to pound. He ran to pick up the cups and plates. He almost slipped down the steps twice, but made it to the dishwasher just as the engine shut off. He ran out the door to meet his family and was greeted with a man picking him up and throwing him over his buff shoulder.

"Grayson! How's school ya little nerd? What sports are you playing this year? What all have I missed?" Parker laughed as Grayson tried to wiggle his way out of his brothers arms. He let him down slowly as answers started pouring out of the younger ones mouth.

"School's good. Tried out for the soccer team, I am a forward this season. I think I'll do track in the spring and might try out for basketball this winter. I grew two inches. What about you? How are you? You look skinnier." Booth shifted awkwardly as the words tumbled out of his youngest sons mouth. His oldest handled the situation well.

"I'm good. Yeah, I've gotten a little skinnier, but I will be sure to fatten up this month during our movie marathons." Gray's eyes brightened as he realized what Parker had said. They were going to spend a whole month together. A whole month with his step-brother.

Brennan had helped Booth prepare dinner. They sat down and finally enjoyed a meal as one family for the first time in a year.


End file.
